


CELOS, ENTRE OTRAS COSAS.

by Annis_T



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annis_T/pseuds/Annis_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aquellos celos enfermizos que merman su relación hyung-maknae, generando situaciones tensas y cada vez más insostenibles, que preocupan al resto de los miembros de Bigbang que no entienden por qué Seungri es más rebelde que de costumbre y Daesung mucho más estricto con el menor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	CELOS, ENTRE OTRAS COSAS.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola nuevamente!  
> Saludos especiales a las DaeRi shippers! *-*  
> Mucho amor al DaeRi | DaeTory | SungTory | DaeSeungie  
> Enjoy!

**CELOS, ENTRE OTRAS COSAS.**

Celos. Eso sentía cada vez que veía como después de los incidentes del 2011, Gdragon se volvía más cercano a Daesung.

 

 

Celos. Eso sentía cada vez que Yuri buscaba al maknae constantemente pidiendo perdón por Dios sabrá que estupidez cometió.

 

 

Celos. Era el sentimiento que invadía su pecho provocando irritación y envidia cuando Hyori daba muestras de cariño a su hyung y este le prestaba toda la atención del mundo porque es una “muy” cercana amiga.

 

 

Celos. Era el sentimiento que se apoderaba de su ser cuando el maldito celular sonaba incansablemente ya sean por mensajes o llamadas absorbiendo toda la concentración de Seungri haciéndolo olvidar de comer, dormir y practicar.

 

 

Celos. De esos abrazos y mimos que Gummy regala al ángel sonriente nacidos de la nada, tan solo para presumir al mundo entero que el chico es su favorito en toda la agencia.

 

 

Celos. De ese obsequio que Se7en siempre tiene para el menor cuando vuelve de sus viajes y logran que esos ojos brillen emocionados.

 

 

Celos. No tenía dudas que eso sentía hervirle la sangre al ver el ToDae, rabiando a niveles insospechados por esas manos entrelazadas, esos abrazos, esas sonrisas cómplices, esos susurros secretos… demonios, sentía todo eso al verles juntos.

 

 

Celos. Estaba seguro que eso sentía cada vez que en los shows del grupo el GdRi relucía en todo su esplendor. Esa maldita pareja de fanservice que sacaba de quicio su ser, con la envidia llenando su pecho por la extrema “confianza” del líder para el maknae.

 

 

Celos. Junto al miedo latente que roba la paz sabiendo que en cualquier momento otra persona robara su corazón y nada podrá hacer para evitarlo.

 

 

Celos. Junto a esa impotencia de saber que conforme los minutos, las horas, los días y las semanas pasan siente que el abismo que lo separa del maknae se hace más grande.

 

 

Celos. De tener que observarle desde la distancia, frunciendo el ceño porque carcomen su interior, desviando la mirada cuando el otro le mira sonriendo por estar con esas personas que no rechaza y recibe con dulce gentileza.

 

 

Celos. De no tener el valor necesario para derribar esas barreras, de no poder plantarse frente a él y decirle “Te Amo” por temor al rechazo inminente. Reprimiendo ese dolor en su pecho cuando cada vez que lo tiene cerca e intenta acercarse sonriéndole, el menor tan solo le mira indiferente ignorando su existencia.

 

 

 

 

Aquellos celos enfermizos que merman su relación hyung-maknae, generando situaciones tensas y cada vez más insostenibles, que preocupan al resto de los miembros de Bigbang que no entienden por qué Seungri es más rebelde que de costumbre y Daesung mucho más estricto con el menor.

Preocupando inclusive a las fans que al verles juntos, ambos permanecen serios e incómodos, Daesung borra su encantadora sonrisa mientras que Seungri no bromea. Cada uno evita que sus cuerpos se rocen así como sus miradas se crucen.

 

Nadie sabe lo que ocurre con ambos, nunca antes sus rencillas habían sido tan insoportables, Gdragon siente enloquecer con esas batallas de gritos y provocaciones verbales.

 

El manager ya no sabe qué más hacer, intenta dialogar sobre la importancia del compañerismo no obstante siempre termina en monólogos, intenta unirles haciéndolos pasar tiempo juntos pero ninguno pone de su parte y en lugar de interactuar cada uno va por su lado en los mejores casos, de lo contrario se desatan las peleas campales.

 

 

 

 

 

Porque el maknae no quiere aceptar que le gusta un hombre, que es su compañero de grupo y con el cual no tiene una relación cercana, continúa preguntándose ¿Cómo demonios terminó así? Quizás fuera la sonrisa amable, quizás que fuera la única persona que se preocupó por él durante los inicios como grupo mientras el resto le evitaba. Quizás debió ser por esa gentileza para tratarle, quizás su madurez oculta que le recuerda lo inexperto que es, la sensación de tener un pilar al cual poder aferrarse. Por ser la maravillosa persona que es… O tal vez fuera que por ser los menores los obligaban a pasar tiempo juntos; la costumbre de verle la mayor parte de los días, de pasar las horas en el mismo lugar ó esa reciente idea de volverlos MC´s. Tal vez por eso lo provoca a propósito; busca obsesivamente llamar su atención, que solo tenga ojos para él… arruinando cualquier momento íntimo con Hyori, interponiéndose como puede para alejar a las amenazas que considera, siendo altanero durante las reprimendas; adorando ese brillo furioso donde su figura se refleja y saber las emociones que despierta en el mayor, porque su hyung es suyo y nadie más tiene el derecho de tenerle. Sabe que es una locura, pero es demasiado tarde para detener “eso” que logra acelerar su pulso cuando lo ve, que le orilla a cometer estupideces y sienta incomodo nerviosismo al tenerle a su lado.

 

 

Kang Daesung tampoco está mejor que el otro. Sabiendo que posó sus ojos en alguien inalcanzable, en alguien que parece aborrecer su presencia, y que tiende a actuar superficialmente. Recordándole que pertenecen a diferentes niveles, que quizás ha mirado demasiado alto. Pero ahí está otra vez, esa necesidad de saber todo lo que le ocurre y rodea, esa necesidad de vigilarlo constantemente. De  ingeniarse cada excusa que decir a Gdragon para evitar que el menor salga con esos amigos que tanto él odia porque tienen el privilegio de tocarlo sin ser rechazados. Esa obsesiva necesidad de aislarlo y tenerlo a su lado acosta de los sentimientos del menor. Él sabe lo que le enamoró de Seungri, esa sonrisa presumida, ese carácter caprichoso que por más que intenta ser tan extravagante como el de Jiyong es tan fácil de complacer como un niño pequeño al que le dan su caramelo favorito, ese puchero molesto cuando descubre entre sus regalos de las fans pandas de felpa que lo hacen refunfuñar _“¿Cuándo dije que me gustan esos osos feos?_ ” ignorando a propósito que se debe a sus características ojeras que tanto odia pero que no puede ocultar por más que recurre a maquillaje y tratamientos. De esa expresión ingenua que rara vez deja ver a las personas pero que él conoce bien debido al tiempo que pasan juntos. De la sonrisa sincera, esa que no sale cuando hay reflectores, cuando posa ó por compromiso, sino cuando pequeños detalles le hacen feliz. De ese espíritu libre y fuerte que aunque las tormentas le doblen jamás lo rompen. De esa fortaleza para afrontar los obstáculos. De las travesuras para hacer enojar al manager y staff. Y de esas provocaciones mal elaboradas… de las que masoquistamente disfruta por ser su punto de fijación.

 

 

 

 

 

 

… Sin embargo…

 

 

 

Los dos sufren por su situación, sus mentes se enredan maquinando cientos de planes para captar la atención del otro que por cobardía solo quedaban en eso… planes. Intentan penetrar la mente contraria para descifrar el misterio que les impide interactuar ¿Qué necesitan hacer para llegar al otro? Se agotaban psicológicamente…

 

Seungri es demasiado confuso, un laberinto que engaña y guía a callejones sin salida.

 

Daesung es un acertijo difícil de develar porque no da pistas y se encierra en sus capas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Por eso…

 

 

 

La situación debía romperse en algún momento… y eso sucedió. Alguien debía acabar con ese juego asfixiante, alguno debía saltar los muros para librarse de las cadenas. El misterio era saber quién de los dos lo haría.

 

 

 

Esa tormentosa noche Seungri se deslizó debajo de las sabanas de Kang, usando la absurda excusa de pesadillas explicando el supuesto motivo que lo llevó a tal osadía.

 

Daesung lo captó casi al instante, la mentira blanca. Suspiró cansado, si era otro de los laberintos mentales del menor enloquecería… simplemente ya no podía continuar así. Pero no tuvo el valor para echarlo de su cama porque lo tenía a su lado, cuerpo con cuerpo, embriagándose con el calor que le envuelve. Le gusta, le gusta mucho tenerlo así y decide que no importa si se trata de otro callejón sin salida, disfrutaría el momento, satisfacería su deseo de posesión.

 

El maknae sonríe triunfante, la falta de replicas significaba que no era rechazado. Acercando su figura a la contraria sentía confort una vez que respirara ese nuevo aroma acompañado de una calidez añorada por mucho tiempo.

 

 

Los dos intentarían dormir siendo imposible conciliar el sueño, ya que el ser humano es insatisfecho por naturaleza, nunca está conforme y siempre pide más. Fue esa la razón que obligó a sus cuerpos enredarse, sus rostros se acercaron, contuvieron la respiración…

 

 

Un rayo que surcó el cielo penetró su luz por aquel hueco que la persiana no cubrió y dejando al descubierto un rubor poco usual en las mejillas del menor. Del mismo modo Seungri se sintió intimidado por ese brillo en los ojos oscuros que le miraban fijamente.

 

 

Lentamente y sin ser conscientes fueron acortando la distancia, se fueron acercando un poco más… perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, sus respiraciones chocaron. Inevitablemente sus labios se buscaron detenidamente disfrutando de la dulce agonía del llamado ansioso. Se tocaron… inmediatamente una mano sostuvo la mejilla con dulzura, la caricia del primer beso. Sus labios se aparejaron cuidadosamente descubriendo la ausencia de temor, el menor le permitió ingresar al interior de su boca, sin premura y con pleno deguste se reconocieron, otro enigma resuelto; sus bocas se amoldaban  a la perfección. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron los dos ahogaron un par de jadeos emocionados, tímidamente se tocaron antes de dar paso a un juego húmedo. Movimientos torpes, aletargados y ansiosos, todo a la misma vez. El beso pudo haber durado cortos segundos o largos minutos no obstante para ambos el tiempo se detuvo, tan solo existían ellos, hasta que claro, el oxígeno hizo falta en los pulmones y la separación fue forzosa.

 

 

Increíblemente el menor se avergonzó por lo ocurrido, evitó la vista del otro mientras desesperado traga bocanadas de aire… termina mordiéndose el labio inferior nervioso y visiblemente incomodo. Porque el hecho de sentirse avergonzado no significara que se arrepintiera, por el contrario, en su pecho crecía esa ansiedad de tener más y más de Daesung. Ya no se conformaría con otro beso, quiere algo más profundo para atesorar… se maldice mentalmente por sus ideas, por sus deseos pecaminosos. Por su total falta de cordura, ahora está seguro que enloqueció por completo.

 

Inesperadamente un beso húmedo en su cuello altera sus terminales nerviosas casi al punto de explosión, esa respiración chocando contra su piel… de su garganta escapa un gemido nuevo. Vibra de pies a cabeza, es el momento en que se percata de unos brazos ceñidos a su cintura arrastrándolo en dirección al cuerpo de Kang. Que bajo un susurrante gruñido avisa que piensa continuar y si aquello no le agrada es momento de parar. Responde con un jadeo al oído, corresponde al agarre que en nada se acerca a esa fuerza que deliciosamente le oprime.

 

 

Descaradamente sus manos viajan por debajo de la camiseta y recorren toda la espalda ancha bajando tentativamente, motivando con su camino irregular… hasta que una mordida en la clavícula le arranca un gemido erótico que termina por despertarle la confianza que nunca ha existido. Araña la piel tostada, gime por vez primera su nombre desconociendo el grado de locura que liberó en Kang. Solo cuando siente un tirón en su espalda se percata que su propia camiseta ha sido rasgada. Un giro imprevisto le ubica debajo, sosteniendo el peso de un fibroso cuerpo que arroja fuera las sabanas para desprenderse de su camiseta… las pieles se enfrentan, las miradas se cruzan, los jadeos chocan… pero ninguno dice palabra alguna. Aunque eso ya no importa, claramente se ha confesado el secreto. Cualquier duda que existía fue completamente disipada.

 

 

 

 **\- Me gustas mucho…** -El menor rompe el silencio.

 

 

 

Kang Daesung frunce el ceño molesto, delicadamente presiona el cuerpo del menor… provocando dolor.

 

 

 

**\- Que mal… eso no es suficiente para mí.**

 

 

 

Seungri se contrae por esas palabras dichas en un susurro contenido. Muerde sus labios cuando siente mayor presión, su cuerpo sensible ya ha despertado. Pero entonces una mano dulcemente toma su mentón elevándolo unos centímetros. Su boca recibe una presión casta.

 

 

 

 **\- Porque yo te amo.** –Reveló con la mirada oscura.

    

 **\- Entonces, enséñame a amar…** -Respondió tímidamente sin ser capaz de ignorar esas orbes.

 

 

 

La brillante sonrisa de dibuja para él; por primera vez para Seungri ó eso cree, esa sonrisa es por él y para él… es suya.

 

 

 

 **\- No te dejaré ir fácilmente. ¿Lo sabes?** –Amenazó con una sonrisa soberbia.

 

 **\- Pues encárgate de que no pueda dejarte.** –Soltó sin vacilar.

 

 **\- Cuidado con esas palabras, maknae… puede que las tome en serio.** –La presunción se volvió seriedad. Apaciguando la emoción del momento, no era un juego sus palabras.

 

 **\- Precisamente por eso las dije.** –Confirmó que aceptaba todo lo que implicaba aquella propuesta.

 

 **\- Tú te lo buscaste.** –Volvió a sonreír, era su oportunidad y no pensaba dejarla ir.

 

 

Terminó la corta conversación con un beso tierno. Con manos entrelazadas y cuerpos enredados. Casi podían escuchar los latidos de sus corazones sincronizados finalmente como uno.

 

 

Seungri sentía que volaba, su corazón latía apresurado ahora que sus sentimientos resultaron ser correspondidos. Ciertamente no sabía amar, pero esperaba poder llegar a hacerlo con Daesung. Sabía que podía confiar en él, le cuidaría como nadie más lo haría…

 

Daesung recuperaba la paz perdida momentáneamente, volvía a la locura y a la desesperación ahora mezclada de cariño con felicidad. Adoraba a ese mocoso que volteaba su mundo, que sacudía sus pensamientos y despertaba sus instintos. Lo amaba y aunque no le amara en esos momentos estaba seguro que lograría colarse hasta su corazón, estaba seguro que en menos de lo que pensara ese niño caprichoso lo amaría tanto como él.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Y así fue…

 

 

 

 

Todo el mundo creía que los maknaes habían solucionado sus problemas desde que fueran a Japón convertidos en dúo para programas de variedades. Pues desde lejos se notaba las risas juguetonas, las miradas cómplices, inclusive el lenguaje de sus cuerpos les delataba. Y muchos celebraban aquello, el fin de las rivalidades, el fin de las provocaciones infantiles, pero sobre todo de aquella tensa incomodidad mal interpretada.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Finalmente…

 

 

Los celos lejos de desaparecer… aumentaron en tamaño y forma.  Porque Seungri seguía rechazando toda clase de cercanía con Hyori, la cual parece adorar molestarlo, así como los mimos de Gummy. Sigue siendo antifan número uno del ToDae… del que se venga consciente e inconscientemente con el GdRi. Porque Daesung reprueba esa excesiva cantidad de amigos del menor, detesta esa facilidad que tiene para socializar, le enfurece esos ojos lascivos que cínicamente se pasan sobre la figura del maknae que muchas veces ignora su pareja, pero que para él despiertan unas inmensas ganas de golpear y destruir.

 

 

 

 

Celos. Ambos sienten al tener que compartir a su ser amado con el mundo, egoístamente se aíslan de su alrededor, huyen a su mundo recreado donde solo existen ellos… claro, hasta que Gdragon y Taeyang se interponen para separarlos a lados contrarios sin poder evitarlo quedando siempre, la esperanza que volverán a tenerse mutuamente. Ya nada les volverá a separar.

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE LA MOLESTIA DE LEER FANFIC!  
> Espero que haya sido de su agrado.  
> Realmente muero por conocer sus opiniones.  
> Cuídense mucho para no enfermar!  
> Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
